Living Dead Girl
by Two nerdy Girls
Summary: Naraku brings Bankotsu back to life for the second time, but this time Bankotsu isn’t taking orders from the feared halfdemon. Why? Find out in the modern era with our hanyouloving priestess and her new friend. BanKag
1. A Life Changing Transition

**Disclaimer- nope don't own em.**

**Summary: Naraku brings Bankotsu back to life for the second time, but this time Bankotsu isn't taking orders from the feared half-demon. Why? Find out in the modern era with our hanyou-loving priestess and her new friend. (Ban/Kag)**

**Credit of this story's plot goes directly to blueeyedchibi, who presented this fantastic idea to us.**

**AN: This is a story that is being put together and worked on by two minds. My name is Kalei, and my sister, Alex, are both the authors of this story and have been given this opportunity thanks to blueeyedchibi's brilliant idea and encouragement. Anyway, read on, please give us feedback, and hope you enjoy! Here is Chapter 1!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1- A Life Changing Transition**

"You've disappointed me for the last time!" Naraku's deep, raspy voice yelled.

The castle guards heard the hanyou's yell and went running towards the room that he usually meditated in. Five of them came to a halt and crashed into each other when they arrived at the wide open door to Naraku's usually empty room. One of the guards peeked in and gasped, pulling back again and breathing roughly as he leaned against the wall.

"What is it?" One of the guard's gruff voice asked from behind another guard as he looked at the first guard's terror-stricken face.

"I've never seen him look so angry before. I think he's finally gone off the deep end." The guard replied, his voice full of fear. "Let's get outta here." He said and turned so fast that he banged into another guard. The other guards watched him run out of sight and then followed suit once the same fear hit them.

Naraku heard the footsteps of his guards run away like the cowards that they are, but never took his eyes off of his victim. He held the human up in the air by the throat and sneered sickeningly at the human's hopeless gasps for air.

"Na-ra-ku." The human managed to say through his clinched throat. There was another long silence before the human could finish what he wanted to say. "I...will...k-kill...him...next...t-time." The human said struggling for air. His hope of ever breathing again was becoming thin. He had made his master mad. So mad that his master was finally giving him what he knew he deserved. Death.

"Bankotsu you've ignored my commands. You've wasted my time and your own, and you have failed me one too many times." Naraku said almost too calmly. His eyes had turned to a fiery blaze and his raven black hair swayed and floated in the air as if there was some invisible force surrounding his body.

Naraku's cold voice told him he wasn't getting out of this one. This was it; he would be shown no mercy this night.

"I'm going to make you suffer over and over again for your insolence." Naraku said devilishly and tightened his grip around Bankotsu's throat.

'What does he mean? Does he mean he's going to kill me over and over again?' Bankotsu wondered, wishing his life would just end now and Naraku wouldn't bring him back to life again. He looked at Naraku's disgustingly pleasured face once more before all started to go black and his suffering ended.

Naraku chuckled at how fast the human went limp in his strong hold and his heart slowly stopped beating. "Pathetic." Naraku spat. He hadn't yet got his fill of pleasure. His demon blood was raging and wanted more. He wanted blood. Everything was silent for a moment and he dropped Bankotsu's body on the hard wooded floor.

Smiling inwardly, Naraku put his hand in the pocket of his dark kimono and pulled out a single shard of the Shikon jewel. Rolling the shikon shard around between his thumb and index finger, he bent down by the dead body's side and gazed at him thoughtfully. As he moved his hand down towards the body, the jewel glowed a tainted pink. Looking up and down the human body he chose a place to put the jewel and imbedded it within the skin on the body's arm. Naraku rose and took a few steps back, waiting for the jewel to work its magic.

Naraku watched as the dead body rose off the ground with a shimmering light surrounding it. The light seemed to get brighter and brighter and Naraku started to wonder what was going on. "Yes. Come back to me Bankotsu so that you may serve my growing desire for blood once again." Naraku said as he watched Bankotsu's floating body, impatiently.

'What's happening?' Naraku worried as he shielded his eyes. The light had gotten so bright that Bankotsu's body couldn't be seen. The hanyou closed his eyes and waited for the light to disappear. Once he could see through his eyelids that the light had dulled he opened them and looked to where the body had been. It was gone. "What?" Naraku hollered, his nostrils flaring in tune with his heavy breathing. 'Where is he? What has the jewel done?' He wondered, looking around the room in confusion.

With a snarl he walked out of the room and headed towards the castle gate.

* * *

"Ouch, what happened?" Bankotsu asked himself and rubbed the back of his head where it was sore. His fingers got entangled in his hair. "My hair must've come out of the braid." He thought. "Hey, what's wrong with my voice?" He said, listening to himself speak. "It was never this high pitched before." He said, listening to himself again. 'What's going on here?' He wondered and looked all around him. It was dark just like it was in Naraku's castle. 'I thought I died.' He said to himself, remembering how Naraku had slowly killed him. 'He must have brought me back to life again, the bastard.'

Bankotsu got to his feet with a many complaints and groans about his pain and then looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" All he could see was trees and more trees, but could hear the strangest sounds coming from a distance. Deciding it was best to figure out where he was and what the strange sounds were; he began to walk towards the noise.

After walking for a good while, stumbling over roots, and cursing as branches hit his face, he could see light between the trees ahead. 'That doesn't look like light from a fire.' Bankotsu thought as he walked towards it. 'Why do my clothes feel so baggy? Did I lose weight coming back to life again?' He wondered, noticing that half the reason why he was stumbling so much was because he was tripping over his clothes.

"What the hell?" Bankotsu took a step out of the woods and looked upon something that he had never seen before. Little did he know that the city of Tokyo stood right before him. 'What is this place?' He gazed all around. What seemed to look like high quality houses were placed close together and they were everywhere. The only thing that didn't have houses on it was a narrow piece of gray hard ground that ran between the line of houses.

He looked up at where the light was coming from and blinked at the brightness. 'That's a weird type of fire.' He thought and gazed at what he didn't know was called a street light. Curiously he walked out onto the pavement and looked all around as he walked down the street in the night. 'What is this place?' He was so confused. This didn't seem like the feudal era at all.

No one was around and the entire time Bankotsu walked down the street, it was empty. He stopped when he came to a long hill of stairs, which seemed to lead up to what looked like a shrine. That was the only thing so far that he recognized, he knew what a shrine looked like and this one was similar to the ones he had seen before. Finally, finding something a little familiar, he started to climb the hard stairs.

Once he was half way up the stairs, he could see most of the shrine and close to the roof of the shrine a sign written kanji read, "Higurashi Shrine." 'Never heard of it before.' He said to himself and finally got to the top of the stairs. By the shrine he could see a house that another light on it, just like the lights down the street.

"Where the hell am I?" He said angrily. He was beginning to get really frustrated. Not knowing what he should do, he walked towards the house and found what looked like a tiny hut made of wood, not too far away from the shrine. He walked up to it and opened the doors. "A well?" He said sardonically and shut the door behind him. It became pitch black in the well house and Bankotsu took a seat where he was at so he wouldn't fall or trip over anything.

"I wonder how long it is until the sun rises?" He said to himself as he sat in the dark pondering. He sat awake for the rest of the night until morning finally came.

Opening the door he peered out from where he was sitting. The only thing he could see was the house and it didn't look alive yet. The strange noises that he could hear all during the night hadn't ceased and he wanted to know what they were.

"I look terrible." He said, looking down at his hakamas. What use to be white material now had brown dirt stains all over it. "And what's with my voice. If I wasn't mistaken I would think that it sounded like a girl." He said, rubbing his throat.

After waiting for another hour or so, he watched a girl come out of the house and head towards the stairs. 'That girl looks familiar. I know I've seen her somewhere before.' He thought, watching the girl intently. He saw her suddenly stop and look towards the well house.

"Why are the doors open?" Kagome said, walking towards the well house.

Bankotsu watched her get closer. 'I know that girl. She's the one that is always with InuYasha and always has those weird green and white clothes on.' He thought and turned around to hide. He ran down towards the well and tried hiding behind it.

"Hm." Kagome shut the doors, still confused as to why they were open, and then suddenly heard a crashing sound.

"Damn it!" Bankotsu yelled as he tripped over a wooden bucket and landed on his back.

Kagome flung open the doors again and walked inside. "Oh no, are you okay?" Kagome asked, running down towards the person's side. She could see someone laying on their back by the well.

"Um…I'm fine." Bankotsu replied, not sure what to say.

"Here let me help you." Kagome said, bending down to grab the person's arm and help them up.

'Doesn't she recognize me? Shouldn't she be scared and running for her life because I'm Bankotsu?' He wondered, looking up at her. He let her help him up and then he brushed himself off.

"Are you okay? What are you doing in here?" Kagome asked. She had never came across a person in her well house before unless it was InuYasha.

"I'm alright. Um…I'm not sure what I am doing here. I'm kind of lost." Bankotsu replied, still staring at her like she was crazy.

"You look terrible, let me help you. I can take you in the house and help you get some clean clothes on." Kagome offered, thinking that she probably had no home. She felt really bad for this person and wanted to help as much as she could.

"No, I'm fine really. I don't think your clothes will fit me anyway." Bankotsu said, a smirk across his face when he looked at the size of her clothes. 'Does she really think I could fit into those?'

"Please, let me help you." Kagome said, smiling.

'Why is she smiling at me? Why does she want to help me so bad?' He wondered and decided to just give in. It didn't seem like she was going to leave him alone even if he did say no. "Alright."

"You look like you might be hungry too, my mother is a great cook, she can make you something." Kagome said cheerfully as she walked towards the house with the strange person following behind her.

Bankotsu followed her, looking all around. Everything looked different in daylight and now he was even more confused as to where he was. They arrived in the house and Kagome's mother came running to the door.

"Oh you poor thing." Her mother said, taking a look at the strange person that now stood on their doorstep. "Do you like toast?" Her mother asked.

"Um…sure." 'Whatever toast is.' He thought, just going with what they said. He still wasn't sure why the girl wasn't recognizing him.

"Here I'll take you too the bathroom and you can wash up." Kagome said, leading the person to the bathroom. "Here it is." Kagome said, moving to let the person go in.

"Um…thanks." Bankotsu said and walked into the 'bathroom,' as they called it. It didn't look like a bathroom at all, compared to the ones he was used to. Walking in he looked around and recognized a bath tub. "Okay what happened to me? Naraku killed me, obviously brought me back to life again, but what is this place?" He talked to himself.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed. He looked closely at his reflection in the mirror on the wall. "WHAT!" He yelled. 'I'm a girl. Aahh! I can't be a girl. This isn't right!' He felt himself going cold. How could he be a girl?

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, knocking on the door.

"I'm fine." He answered back. He moved closer to the mirror and examined himself. His face was extremely feminine and his hair was thick and silky. "Oh no, this can't mean…" He looked down at himself and wondered. Hands shaking, he closed his eyes and quickly pulled down his hakamas. "Oh man!" He said, opening his eyes. 'I am a girl! No! How could this happen?' He panicked and pulled his clothing back up. 'Naraku I'm going to kill you, if this is another one of your sick games.' He seethed with anger, his fists clinched and blood boiling. 'I guess that explains why my clothes are so baggy and my voice is high.' Looking all around he didn't know what to do. After a little while he regained himself and went back out of the bathroom.

"What's your name?"

He turned to see Kagome holding a tray with toast and what looked like milk on it. 'Quick Bankotsu, a girl's name, you need to think of a girl's name.' He told himself, trying to think of a girl's name. 'Umm….umm…' He hadn't been around a lot of girls in his lifetime and the ones he had been with before, well he didn't remember their names. He didn't remember one girl's name though. "Kagura." He replied, it being the first girl's name that came to mind.

"Kagura. I know a woman whose name is Kagura." Kagome said and motioned for her to sit. "Here, eat it and you might feel better." Kagome said placing the tray on her lap.

Bankotsu looked down at the food. It smelled good, and his stomach was rumbling so he decided to eat it.

"Kami, I'm late for school now." Kagome sighed. She hardly got to get to school as it was let alone being late when she actually got to go.

"It's okay honey, I'll call the school and tell them you're going to be late." Her mother said from in the kitchen.

"Thanks mom."

"School?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"You look close to my age, you must go to school?" Kagome asked, taking a seat by Kagura.

'What should I say?' Thinking quick he just answered, "Um…yeah, of course."

"Good we can go to school together." Kagome said, smiling.

After Bankotsu finished eating and got into a change of clothing, which to his disappointment he had to wear the same clothes as Kagome. He felt too exposed and wanted to cover his legs, but then he remembered he was a girl and probably looked normal in it. They left the house together and walked down the street towards the school.

'Great, I wonder what this 'school' is.' He thought.

"You look as if you've never been in a city before." Kagome said. She had noticed her constantly looking all around like it was the strangest place she had ever been to.

Bankotsu ignored that remark and stopped looking around so she wouldn't think he was weird anymore. He didn't want to ask where he was because then she would think he was crazy.

They arrived at the school a few minutes later and to Kagome's surprise, Kagura wasn't registered at their school. In fact when she asked, she said she wasn't registered at any school. Kagome told the school Principle what had happened in the morning and how she had found Kagura in her well house and then the teacher got a look of pity on her face.

"This is really sad; it sounds like Kagura doesn't even have a home right now." The Principle said, talking to Kagome. They didn't bother talking to Kagura, seeing as all she was doing was looking around and looking clueless.

"What should I do?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to leave Kagura with no where to go.

"Well, we can allow her to be registered at this school and take classes with you as long as she is under your roof and your parent or guardian signs out this form." The Principle replied, handing her a form. "Since you are already here, we will allow Kagura to go to classes with you, but you will need to have this form signed for tomorrow."

"Thank you very much!" Kagome said. She didn't know what to think. Would her mom and grandpa even let her have Kagura in the house? Would Kagura be able to live with them? And what about the feudal era? 'I wonder what InuYasha will think of this?' She imagined InuYasha coming back with her and sniffing all over Kagura and making sure that she wouldn't harm her. 'Until school is over, I guess I can't do anything.'

"I will escort you to class so I can announce to your teacher that there is a new student in his class." The Principle said, walking towards the door.

Kagome and Kagura followed until they came to the classroom door. "This is a new student in your class, her name is Kagura and I expect that you will all give her a warm welcome." The Principle said, taking a hand and pushing Kagura into the doorway.

'Ah, what is this? I don't want to be in here will all these people.' Bankotsu turned around, but the principle stood in his way.

"Come in Kagura." The teacher smiled warmly. "Take a seat by Kagome if it makes you more comfortable."

'What is this 'school?' He wondered and followed Kagome to one of the desks in the back of the classroom. He was beginning to want to just run away and find his brothers, find Naraku and kill him for turning him into a girl, and get away from this weird place. Since he had no clue where he was and what happened, he thought it would be best to stay with Kagome. She at least seemed to care about him and he also knew her slightly from the times he had fought with InuYasha. Maybe later she could tell him where he was.

"Here, all you have to do is copy down the notes from the board." Kagome said, slipping a piece of paper onto Kagura's desk with a pen included.

Bankotsu studied the pen and then tried marking with it on the piece of paper in front of him. 'It worked.'

'I'm starting to wonder about this girl. She acts as if she has just been born into a foreign world. Did she lose her memory or something?' Kagome wondered, watching how the girl was looking at the pen like they had never seen one before.

An hour went past and it was time to switch classes. All class Kagome noticed that Kagura hadn't taken any notes at all, and she mainly just looked around and then would gaze out the window. Once they got into the hallway, Kagura asked her a question that she hadn't been expecting.

"Umm…I need to pee." Bankotsu asked. He hadn't used the washroom since, well, he couldn't remember. He hadn't used the washroom when he was at Kagome's in the morning. He had been pre-occupied with staring at his feminine face and finding out that he was a female.

"Um..okay, I'll take you too the girls washroom." Kagome said and began to walk down the hall towards the girl's washroom. 'I hope she doesn't ask me what a toilet is. That would mean there is really something wrong with this girl. It's like she came from a whole different age.'

**AN: Well, there is the first chapter! **


	2. A Bowl of Fresh Water

**Announcement: Hello! This is the younger sister of Kalei, Alexandra – but you can call me Alex ... and I am gonna write the second chapter to 'Living Dead Girl'. This is my very first time EVER writing a fic, so please be gentle, I would really appreciate it. So here is the second chapter! Enjoy.**

**But first we must get the disclaimer out! ... Kalei and I DO NOT own InuYasha or this plot ... all credit to this great plot goes to blueeyedchibi. Thanks Nicole!**

**Finally, let's get the show started! ...**

**Chapter 2- A Bowl of Fresh Water**

Getting through the day was surprising and exhausting, watching Kagura look around as if she had never seen any of these things was sort of creepy, but cute in it's own way. She reacted like InuYasha did when first in modern Japan.

And now Kagome led the mysterious girl down the hall towards the bathroom, Kagura watching curiously as boards, signs, and coat hangers were on the walls as she passed them with Kagome.

Kagome stayed as quiet as Kagura, leading the way, thinking about everything this morning and the consequences it may bring. But she stopped when the bathroom was in front of them. Kagome placed a hand on the door with the girl stick figure on it. "This is it," she said, urging Kagura in with a smile.

Bankotsu cautiously walked in, it was a closed off, strange room with no windows, and he was with InuYasha's wench and had no weapons. He also had no clue where he was or what he was inside all day at 'school', not to mention he was now a girl.

He walked further in; he heard the door behind him shut and Kagome following. When he got in the main part he was greeted with stalls, sinks, lockers, and showers. It was a very big room.

Bankotsu immediately took to a silver box in the wall by the sinks and mirrors, turning a dial on it, looking at it curiously as it clicked.

"What is this?" he said, thinking out loud, looking at it in awe.

Kagome stared at Kagura, playing with the hem of her skirt nervously, 'this is not good. She is a girl and she doesn't even know what that is.' "That would be a ... a tampon dispenser, Kagura."

Bankotsu looked over at Kagome in a questioning way; a hand still attached to one of the dials. "Tampon?"

Kagome could of dropped dead, this was terrible, where was this girl from? How did she stay alive? "Yeah, a tampon," she played with the hem of her skirt more, "we'll learn about that later. As for now, let's just go use the bathroom."

The Kagura girl looked around everywhere, her face full of question, "bathroom? Where do I use it?"

Kagome, staying still on the spot, raised a hand, pointing at a stall. 'That's it, I'm officially creeped out,' Kagome thought.

Bankotsu looked at her finger and followed it to the stall; he walked over and pushed the door to reveal what looked like a huge bowl on a weird stand. 'Oh, good I am thirsty, too!' he thought leaning down towards the sparkling water.

"_What are you doing!_" Kagome said from behind Kagura, stopping her from drinking from the toilet, Kagura stood there, frozen, almost bent in two, "people's _butts _have been on there you know!"

Bankotsu's eyes widened at those words and he stepped back. '_Sick!_' He looked at Kagome still with his wide eyes.

"I didn't yell at you to be mean, Kagura, I just didn't want to see you drinking from a toilet. Ok, how about we use the bathroom now?" Kagome said, smiling, and pushing Kagura lightly into the stall.

Once Kagome finished pushing her in, Kagura just stood there, standing inside the stall facing Kagome. And then Bankotsu noticed the door and closed it.

'Ok, what to do now?' Bankotsu thought, turning around and looking at the toilet. 'We don't have this back at the camp with the guys, these people are spoiled.'

He stood there for a few seconds, staring at the toilet. 'Do I stand up? No, I thought girls sat down while peeing. But then again, I haven't seen a girl pee... this is so confusing. I am pretty sure they sit, ok I'll sit.'

Bankotsu sat on the toilet, still wearing the skirt and undergarments, 'but how does it come out? Where is the opening in the pants? I am so confused.'

It had been 10 minutes already and Kagome was starting to wonder, looked towards Kagura's stall, "are you all right, Kagura?"

"I think so," came Kagura's reply after a couple seconds.

"You think," Kagome said, "what's so difficult about undoing your pants?"

A light went off in Bankotsu's head. He immediately stood up and took off his skirt and undergarments.

Five minutes later Kagura walked out of the stalls, toilet paper streaming from behind her.

Kagome had to keep back laughter, "Umm ... Kagura?"

Bankotsu looked behind to see Kagome looking by his butt. He was confused, and then looked down; 'Ewe, some of that white weird stuff is connected to me!' He grabbed it from behind him and yanked it out, throwing it on the floor and stomping on it many times.

Kagome giggled a bit and walked past Kagura, opening the door, "Ok, let's go." Kagura walked out back into the familiar hall. 'Jeez ... not even InuYasha took that long for his first time in a bathroom,' Kagome thought, following Kagura and leading the to next class.

* * *

Kagome and Kagura now walked the busy streets of Tokyo, the school day was over, thank Kami! The whole day after the bathroom Kagura spent her time abruptly standing up in class, making her chair screech across the floor and the fellow classmates moan and cover their ears, she would walk to random places, touching random things, looking at it curiously. She even went as far as to interrupt the teacher by once again screeching her chair across the floor, and walking up to his desk, while he stood beside it, and grabbing some things off it, looking at it and trying to see how it worked.

Another time she would stand up, screeching her chair, and then screech it back under her butt and then sit down, and then once again, screech out, screech in, continuously, as if she enjoyed doing it. She would just look at the chair and watch it as it made the loud deafening noises.

"So ... how did you like your first day?" Kagome asked, but got no answer, Kagura just kept walking as if she didn't hear.

Kagome was gonna ask again until –

"Kagome!"

Kagome knew that voice, she quickened her pace.

"KAGOME!"

Faster.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME, KAGOME!"

Kagome stopped, she had no choice but to talk to Hojo. Kagura stopped with her, both turned around, and then came Hojo – running and out of breath. He smiled when he noticed Kagome heard him and finally caught up to them.

"Hello, Kagome! Are your ears infected again? Plugged? Because I probably have a remedy for that in here," Hojo said, searching through a basket of stuff, which clearly contained a stuffed animal (a pink bunny), padding for her shoes, a thermometer, Advil, and much more.

A frown came upon his lips and he looked up at Kagome, not even noticing Kagura at the moment, "sorry, Kagome. I don't have any. But I can go run down to the store and—

"No, that's all right, Hojo ... we have ear stuff at home, but thanks anyway. Well, Kagura, I suppose we should be going, ne? Mama'll be waiting. Goodbye Hojo!" Kagome said, a nervous smile all the while. Kagura just stood there not saying a word, but Kagome grabbed her wrist and ran down the street.

"Oh, Kagome!" but Kagome just kept running. Hojo frowned, looking at his two tickets to see a movie. He then turned around and walked down the street. Kagome was always doing this to him. Was she trying to hint something? Was he not good enough? Hojo just sighed and kept walking.

* * *

Kagome and Kagura walked up the long steps, taking a few breaths in between, while Kagura just kept going. She was like a superwoman.

Once they reached the top, Kagome breathing heavily, but Kagura just looking around, they walked up to the house, Kagome opened the door.

And there stood InuYasha.

**AN: Well, I hope you liked it ... I'm sorry it took a long time for me to finish – I would say I am busy, but if you knew my life you'd know that it is impossible for ME to be busy (LOL) ... I have quite the easy life. AND I turned 15 last Friday (YAYY LOL) ... but anyway. I'm not sure if there is gonna be any updates until after Christmas, that's for my sister to decide seeing as she does the next chapter, but we are going away to New Brunswick on the 22 for Christmas until the 26/27, whichever day has the best weather. So, yeah, just a warning just incase Kalei doesn't get the next chapter out. Well, I'm gonna go print this off now! Bye!**

**P.S. I'm sorry I didn't get to make this more detailed, I will next chapter, but I want to get this out today, and I got to let my sister read this first and we leave in 3 days so yeah. Forgive me.**


	3. I'm Hot as a Girl

**Disclaimer**

MySinfulDeed- Glad you like it!

Skitzoflame- lol, yes it is weird, but wait until a few more chapters and see what InuYasha will think. Muahaha! Lol

blueeyedchibi- Thank you! Hope you had a good Christmas too!

Tiki-chan- Thank you!

Squishy Penguin- Thanks for reading!

Sekowari- lol yes he does have the u-no-wat.

animegurl088- thanks!

**AN: Yay! I updated! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The later chapters will be much more fun! And my sister is really good at being funny, so I am looking forward to what she has planned for the next chapter! **

**

* * *

Chapter 3- "I'm Hot as a Girl"**

Kagome walked into the house with Kagura following behind her. Seeing InuYasha standing in the doorway hadn't surprised her, seeing as almost everyday after school he was either waiting for her at home or near the school somewhere. It felt nice to know that he cared for her so much, but sometimes his overprotective, obnoxious demeanor really annoyed her.

InuYasha eyed Kagome suspiciously and eyed Kagura even more. He had never seen this girl before and she smelled different. It was almost like the scent was familiar in some weird way. Knowing that his sniffing annoyed Kagome sometimes, and that the girl's scent was probably nothing; he stopped and crossed his arms across his chest as he usually did.

'I can't believe this! This is InuYasha; he's here, in this odd place. And what's that on his head?' Bankotsu wondered, staring at the blue thing that sat on his enemy's head. 'What is he doing here? I probably can't even fight him; a girl's body has no chance against him. This body probably has no strength at all!' He scoffed inwardly, hating that he was in a female's body.

"It's a good thing you just happened to have that hat on." Kagome whispered in InuYasha's ear as she passed by him to find her mother.

"No, you're lucky! I only had it on because I was going to come looking for you!" InuYasha said loudly, following behind her. He hadn't realized that he had walked right in front of the new girl.

"InuYasha, there is no need to holler, you're gonna scare Kagura." Kagome said, pointing a finger of warning towards him. "Oh, by the way, this is Kagura, InuYasha." She said, turning him towards the girl behind him.

InuYasha blinked when he heard what her name was.

'This wench has got this dog whipped.' Bankotsu thought, noticing how InuYasha behaved around her. InuYasha looked him up and down, and he felt like the hanyou recognized him. It was almost like he could see right through the girl's body, but he knew that he couldn't. InuYasha only saw a girl.

"Kagura, this is InuYasha." Kagome introduced.

Bankotsu didn't know what to say. He felt like yelling out at InuYasha, but then they wouldn't know what to think, seeing as they didn't know he was Bankotsu.

"What's wrong with this girl? Your friends are usually all giggly." InuYasha said looking all confused.

"She might be living with me now." Kagome said simply. She turned to continue walking to the living room. She was more concerned at how her mother might react when she got the news that Kagura may have to live with them.

"What do you mean she might be living with you!" InuYasha asked, irritably following Kagome.

Kagome ignored his question and directed her attention to her mother. "Mom, Kagura was able to take classes today. But, the thing is, Sensei said that unless she gets a guardian to sign these papers, then she can't be in the school anymore." Kagome explained, handing her mother the papers of registration.

Bankotsu stood (unusually calm) by InuYasha and listened to what was going on. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, and he had no clue in hell where he is. He felt more lost than ever. He wanted to get back to his brothers, and to the place he knew.

"Hmm...Kagome if I sign this form, then I'm saying that I'm her parental guardian." Her mother said, looking up from the papers at Kagome.

"I know mom, but it doesn't look like she's got anywhere else to go." Kagome said concernedly.

Her mother sighed and looked over at Kagura. "Kagura, do you have any parents, or family?" She asked.

'What should I say?' Bankotsu wondered, searching for an answer to give to the woman. "Um...no. I don't have any parents." He replied and waited for their reaction. All the while InuYasha stood beside him, it pissed him off. InuYasha looked almost a whole head taller than himself. He couldn't remember InuYasha being that tall, but he figured it must be his new female body that was short.

"You don't have any family? A grandmother? Or an aunt or uncle?" Kagome's mother asked.

Bankotsu was starting to let his temper get the best of him. 'I definitely don't have any family here!' He thought angrily. He just wanted to go back to where he came from. At this point he would rather be in Naraku's grasp, at least he would know where he is. "I don't have any family okay!" He replied. Once again cringing at what his voice sounded like.

Kagome's mother, Kagome, and InuYasha all stared at Kagura. They weren't expecting that outburst.

"Well...okay. I'm sorry." Kagome's mother said.

"Huh?" Bankotsu was confused. What was she saying sorry to him for?

"It must be very painful...to have no family." Her mother said, and looked back down at the papers.

'Huh?' Bankotsu had never seen a woman care so much. She was sad, for him, no...for Kagura.

Kagome had a pen in hand and passed it up to her mother. She was kinda surprised that her mother was signing the forms already, but then again her mother had a big heart. 'It's weird that a girl would all of a sudden appear at our well. And have no family or anything. I wonder what happened to her?' Kagome thought.

"Welcome to our home." Kagome's mother said warmly and walked towards Kagura. "We'll have to get you a bed set up." She said smiling at the girl.

"Okay what's going on? You're telling me that this girl is living with you now?" InuYasha said, waltzing up to Kagome.

"I thought you were here?" Kagome said smartly.

"Here, where?" InuYasha said, not getting Kagome.

"I thought you were here when my mother just signed the papers." Kagome said.

"I was! Hey, you don't have to be a smart ass to me!" InuYasha said.

Kagome walked passed him with a grin on her face. "Come on InuYasha, you can help me set up a bed for her."

"Kagome we have to go back soon." InuYasha whispered as they walked up to her bedroom, or what he thought was a whisper. He didn't like having Kagura behind them constantly.

"InuYasha I may not be able to come back with you today." Kagome said.

"What! But you've been spending so much time here lately." InuYasha complained.

"I know, and now this has come up." Kagome said as they entered her room.

'What are they talking about? Going back where?' Bankotsu wondered. 'Do they mean going back to where I use to be? Going back to Japan? Wait, I think this is Japan too.' Bankotsu thought, starting to confuse himself.

"Kagura I think for now you're gonna have to sleep in my room. We can take turns with my bed if you'd like, so that you don't have to be on the floor all the time." Kagome said, setting up a bunch of blankets on the floor.

"She doesn't talk very much does she." InuYasha said.

Kagome gave him a look as to say, 'be quiet' and finished setting the blankets up. She could see it wasn't going to be easy getting InuYasha to leave.

"Kagome please come back. We have shards to find." InuYasha said pleadingly. He was actually controlling his patience.

'Shards? Wherever 'back' is...I have to follow them, and then I will find my way back.' Bankotsu thought, listening to every word they say. Little did they know that he was Bankotsu and not a wimpy girl named Kagura. If only the body he was in wasn't wimpy then he'd kill InuYasha right then and there, and take his little girlfriend too. If there was one good thing about his situation, it was that at least he was stuck with a hot looking girl.

"InuYasha, I don't think I should just leave Kagura on her first night here, and her first official day of school tomorrow." Kagome said. She did want to go back. The feudal era was like her home; she loved it there. And she missed Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. InuYasha was right, she has been spending a lot of time in her era lately, but it is only because her marks were flunking and she needed to bring them up. Now she probably couldn't go back because it would only be proper to stay with Kagura.

"It's alright. I think I'll be fine. I've been hearing that you need to go somewhere, and it's okay if you go, I'll be fine." Kagura tried persuading. He wanted them to go, so when they do, he could follow them.

"But Kagura, you don't even know my family or anything. Won't you be a little uncomfortable? And you are gonna have to pee again." Kagome said.

"What's that suppose to mean? I know how to pee!" Bankotsu said, feeling offended.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of before." Kagome said.

Putting what she had said to him aside, he spoke nicely again. "I won't feel uncomfortable, your mom seems very nice, and if I can survive outside without a family, I'm sure I can survive with a family. Even if it isn't my family." He tried again. It almost killed him to talk so politely.

"Well.."

"I insist that you go." He said nicely. 'Oh please just say yes.'

"See Kagome, Kagura will be fine here." InuYasha said, glad that Kagura was making it easier for Kagome to go with him.

"Oh alright. But Kagura, make sure you get something to eat, and don't mind my brother. He gets home soon, and he will probably talk to you quite a bit." Kagome said in a hurry. She felt like she had to quickly explain things to Kagura.

"Thanks, I'm sure I won't mind." He said.

"Oh and Grandpa will probably talk to you about artifacts and history a lot, just put up with it for the time being. You can use anything you want, my stereo and clothes." Kagome said fast, knowing InuYasha's urge to go was getting stronger.

"Alright, I'm sure I'll be fine. It was nice for you just to bring me into the house." Bankotsu said. He didn't think he had ever spoken so nice in his life. He just wanted them to leave so that he could follow them and get away from this place.

"Okay, thank you so much Kagura." Kagome said, quickly throwing things into her backpack. After she thought she had everything she needed, she said goodbye to Kagura and went downstairs.

"For you." Kagome smiled, packing in a bunch of ramen and then some candy for Shippou.

InuYasha watched all the ramen she packed. He couldn't wait to eat some.

"All right, all set. Mom, I'm leaving with InuYasha! Treat Kagura well okay!" Kagome hollered so her mom would hear and then she went out the door.

"Yes." Bankotsu said, pleased with himself. He peeked around the corner to see if Kagome's mother was coming. When the coast was clear he moved to the door and watched where the two were heading. 'They're heading to a well-house?' Bankotsu thought, slightly confused. 'Why would they be going to a well?'

Once he knew they wouldn't see him, he went out the door and began to walk carefully towards the well-house.

"InuYasha, I don't like leaving Kagura behind by herself on her first day here." Bankotsu heard Kagome saying from behind the doors to the well.

"We've already decided we're going, so let's go." InuYasha said impatiently.

Bankotsu looked around the door and to his surprise, they jumped into the well. 'Huh? This is really getting weird now.' He thought and slowly moved into the house. He couldn't hear their voices anymore and wondered why they were so quiet. He walked down to the well and when he looked over the ledge, they weren't there. 'What in the hell? This must be the way back.' He thought and hopped up on the ledge. "Here goes nothing." He said to himself and jumped into the well.

"Hey, nothing happened!" He said angrily as he rubbed his butt, which he had landed on. 'Why didn't I disappear?' He wondered, looking all around him. There was dirt, bones and god knows what else lying all around him. "Yuck, I'm getting out of here." He said and got up to find a ladder against the wall leading out.

"What should I do now?" He wondered once he got out of the well. 'I guess I'll go back to the house. Dammit! Why can't I go through like they did? What if I can't ever get through and have to stay like this forever! Ahh I couldn't stay like this, I wouldn't be able to live with myself!' He panicked.

"Kagura, what are you doing out here, you have dirt all over your uniform."

Bankotsu turned around to find Kagome's 'over-caring' mother coming towards him. 'Great, I'm stuck with people who think I'm a wimp that needs to be constantly looked after.'

"Here, come in the house and I'll give you some clean clothes." Kagome's mother said and led her into the house.

* * *

"Kagome!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippou said all at the same time when Kagome appeared out of the Bone Eater's Well.

"Where have you been?" Sango asked, giving Kagome a warm smile.

"I've been so tied up with school work that I haven't been able to come back as much. My grades were flunking so I had to stay there and try to bring them up." Kagome explained. "Has anything happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing, actually it's been unusually quiet." Miroku replied.

"There hasn't been any shards near by at all?" Kagome asked. She found it odd that nothing had happened while she was gone all those days.

"No, and if there was we didn't know." The monk said seriously.

"Something happened to me in the modern era." Kagome said.

"Really, what's that?" Sango asked.

"Well, this morning when I was getting ready to leave for school, I saw the doors to the well-house open, so I went to shut them. When I got there, a girl about my age was hiding behind them." Kagome explained.

"I wonder why a girl was hiding in your well-house?" Sango said.

"She was all dirty, and then later we found out that she had no parents or family. So she was obviously homeless. The weird thing was, that she acted like it was her first time in this world. She didn't know what anything was." Kagome said.

"That's weird. So, what did you do with her?" Sango asked concernedly.

"Kagome took her home and that's it okay! Can we go now?" InuYasha butted in rudely. He stood by Miroku with an irritated look on his face.

"InuYasha...SIT BOY!"

"Gahh!"

"You really need to learn how to speak to a woman." Miroku said calmly, brushing the bits of dirt that had hit his robe when InuYasha hit the ground.

"Kagome, you didn't have to do that." InuYasha said, slowly getting up.

"Fine, let's go make camp." Kagome said and began to walk away from the well with Sango beside her.

* * *

"Why did this have to happen? What would have ever made me turn into a girl? Of all the times that Naraku has brought me back to my miserable life, this time I am brought back as a girl. None of this makes any sense. Along with that, I end up in this weird place. My world doesn't have any of this stuff, maybe this is the future." Bankotsu talked to himself. He sat on Kagome's bed, pondering everything that had happened.

"I need to get through that well, but how? If it won't let me through, then how can I get through?" He wondered. The sun was setting, and he had already had dinner, because Kagome's mother had insisted, and he was able to use the washroom all on his own. He felt his body getting tired, but his mind was no where near to settling down.

"I'm am going to kill Naraku for what he did to me." He said to himself. Revenge was coursing through his veins and he had never felt so much anger in his life. 'No one turns me into a girl!' "I mean, look at my legs. I'm wearing a skirt! Who wears a skirt to sleep in? And my legs are so gangly that I'm surprised they can hold my weight. I don't have any hair!" He said, for the first time, really analyzing himself.

"And, hey why didn't I notice these! They weigh me down! It's like having two melons strapped to your chest. My hair is soft and shiny and my hands are small. What am I suppose to do with hands this small! I don't think my skinny arms could even lift my beloved Banryu." He said and got up to look in the mirror.

"I swear when I get back...heeeey, I look pretty hot." He mused, looking at himself in the mirror. "Who knew I would make such a hot girl." He said smiling at himself. "Hey, my six pack, it's gone! Ahh I hate being a girl! Naraku is going to suffer for this! I will make him wish he had never brought me back to life!"

**AN: Oooo, Bankotsu's mad...lol, yay finito!**


	4. Beginning of a Deadly Battle

Chapter 4 - Beginning of a Deadly Battle

"Bankotsu ... dead?"

Kagome suddenly snatched the paper from InuYasha, who had snatched it from an old traveler in passing. The traveler had been too frightened to try to get his paper back from a "demon" so InuYasha happily kept it. She read the Kanji letters for herself, 'Bankotsu of the Band of Seven Dead!' read the headline, then down below, 'The ruthless leader of the band of seven assassins – deceased!' was the subtitle.

Kagome's eyes widened. How could this be possible? None of the other Shichinintai was dead, but the leader was. That was very unlikely. If this **were** true, InuYasha wouldn't be very happy, because for one reason, he wanted to kill him on his own.

InuYasha ran back to Kagome, trying to snatch the paper like she did from him, but Kagome held it high in the air, looking down at InuYasha with a cocky grin.

"I'm still reading it! Ugh ... SIT BOY!" POW!

After minutes, InuYasha helped himself out of the crater he created in the ground, glaring at the miko who was still reading the feudal era newspaper. She then turned around while reading the paper, facing her back to InuYasha.

InuYasha grinned and slowly began to tip toe up behind her.

"Uh ... InuYasha ... I don't think that's wise," Miroku said, knowing what was coming for him.

"I don't let no woman control me."

**SIT, SIT, SIT!**

**POW!**

After a few moments, Kagome turned around, stepping over the InuYasha in the crater and walked to Miroku and Sango. "It says here that he just disappeared from existence. There hasn't even been attacks by the others, but people have seen them walking, but even then, they didn't kill them."

"Maybe they went from bad to good," Sango added, a confused expression on her face.

Miroku shook his head, "Once the leader is dead the whole team changes, especially when they're as close as they are."

Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement to Miroku's words. Even though they were assassins who not only killed men but women and children heartlessly, they were still people just like them. And losing Bankotsu is losing a brother for them.

"Keh! He gets what he deserves! But it was **I** who was suppose to kill him!"

They all turned around as InuYasha slowly began to emerge himself from the crater, dirt allover his face. But by now, this was nothing new to them all so it was as if he was there all along.

"Maybe so, InuYasha, but still..." Kagome replied.

* * *

"Why me?" Bankotsu said aloud, sitting on Kagome's bed, looking around.

This all sucked, first he comes to this awful, stinky era, and then runs into InuYasha's wench, goes to her place and realizes he is actually a chick. What made his day worse is that she took him to 'school' or so she and her mother called it, and now they went back to his home place in Japan and he couldn't even go. He missed his brothers so much, and wondered how they were doing.

* * *

Jakotsu sat alone on the deck outside Bankotsu's room, staring into the distance, a piece of paper held limp in his hand by his legs. Another tear strolled down his face, running over his makeup and hitting the ground.

His glassy eyes looked to his left. Renkotsu was in the grassy field training. Renkotsu took the news very well, or so it seemed to Jakotsu, a little too well. While all the others had sorrow and tears forming in their eyes, Renkotsu didn't, Jakotsu even swore he saw a grin on his face from the corner of his eye. But Jakotsu wasn't about to accuse Renkotsu of something he wasn't completely sure of.

Jakotsu dropped the paper and walked into Bankotsu's room. Just standing there and looking around. He remembered all those days that they joked and played games in this room. The days they drank sake together and got drunk. All those memories flashed back into his head. He would never see the body form of Bankotsu in this room again. In this lonely, empty room.

Jakotsu walked over to Bankotsu's bed and sat on it, and then broke down in tears, putting his head into his hands, he cried for a few minutes, until he was interrupted.

"Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu looked up to see Suikotsu standing in the doorway. A sad expression on his face, his long hair was not brushed and was cascading down his back and over his shoulders.

"I'm ... sorry, Jakotsu. I know you guys were ... close."

Jakotsu looked at the floor and nodded. His eyes were still glassy but no tears fell.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Suikotsu asked with a small smile. Jakotsu could tell he had been crying just a little.

"Yeah," Jakotsu replied, once again looking at the floor.

"Though," Suikotsu began, looking to where Renkotsu was training, "he had his different ways of being sad."

Jakotsu shook his head, "I don't think he is sad at all."

Suikotsu was slightly surprised. He never heard Jakotsu say something to question Renkotsu's loyalty. He wondered why. Suikotsu knew that when sad Renkotsu liked to do something time consuming and something to take his mind off the matter.

"How so?" Suikotsu asked.

"Not a bit of remorse in him," Jakotsu answered. He didn't want to make waves but he trusted Suikotsu, so he told him. "I'm not sure, but I thought I saw Renkotsu ... grin."

Suikotsu frowned, it was true, Renkotsu could be rather ... heartless towards his companions. "Doesn't surprise me, what with him taking Jewel Shards without Bankotsu knowing."

Jakotsu's eyes went larger. "What!"

"Yes, it is true he DID do that." Suikotsu replied with a sad expression.

Jakotsu looked to the floor. This didn't really surprise him much. Renkotsu was always the one to sway, so to speak, and go against rules. He hated going with Bankotsu's and was so to himself. The only one he showed like to was Genkotsu. This made Jakotsu angry. But surprisingly not angry with Renkotsu, angry with Bankotsu's killer. He looked at Suikotsu; the want for blood in his eyes and Suikotsu shook his head.

"Do we have to?"

Jakotsu nodded, standing up and walking out of the house. "Meet you in a few moments."

* * *

InuYasha walked through the green grass, feeling the breeze go through his hair and against his clothes, giving him the refreshing coolness he needed. The blades of grass rubbed against his bare feet as he kept walking, sometimes snapping his leg up and slapping his foot or scratching it. He looked up, the branches of the numerous trees hovering over them, swaying in the wind. A few leaves would fall and some sunlight would seep through the cracks of the leaves and branches, creating a beautiful roof above them. A few Sakura trees would pass by; their cherry blossoms flying off the tree, making a beautiful pink gush of wind go by them.

Kagome smiled the whole time, watching all the little animals go by, and some sunlight go dim for moments due to clouds. She loved it there, and would never leave this place for anything, not even the world. But then it hit her, now that Kagura was living with her, she might not be able to go back much, maybe even at all. What if this was her last trip to the beautiful feudal era? A frown reached her face as she tried her best to shove that thought to the side.

Sango and Miroku walked in the back. Usually it was InuYasha and Kagome in the front and them in the back or all of them together. But this time Kagome fell behind and it was now InuYasha, Kagome, then they. Sango wondered what was on Kagome's mind. Sango even got stuck with carrying Shippou AND Kirara, but Miroku, to Sango's relieve, offered to hold Shippou, and now the little fox demon was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

And then, suddenly, InuYasha spoke up.

"I swear if it was that Wolf "Prince" who killed Bankotsu I am going to wring his neck and mop the hard ground with his face."

"He probably didn't, InuYasha. I mean if you couldn't how could he possibly-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't 'The InuYasha Gang'."

All four of them spun around, recognizing the feminine voice. And there stood Jakotsu and Suikotsu. Jakotsu had a devilish grin on his face, his sword in its sheath on his back as he held the end of it. Suikotsu's hair was now short and spiky with green tips. He held his left hand up by his face, his claws sending a glare from the sun, grinning cockily.

"We recently suffered a great loss. I'm sure you know who." Jakotsu said, glaring at InuYasha. "InuYasha, honey, how could you?"

Suikotsu looked at Jakotsu, telling him to shut up with his eyes and then looked at InuYasha. "We know you did it, half-breed. I just hoped that aniki would have been killed by a more honorable opponent."

InuYasha, shocked for a moment like all the others, quickly gathered his barrens and glared at them both. He raised a clawed hand, "I AM honorable, BUT ... I did NOT kill your "aniki"," InuYasha replied, making sure to make his voice deeper in a mocking way when saying 'aniki'.

"Curse you!" Jakotsu said, whipping his sword out, flinging it towards InuYasha, but InuYasha easily dodged, once landed, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kagome watched, hoping InuYasha wouldn't get hurt, but then her thoughts went back to Kagura. 'I think we're gonna be here a lot longer then planned,' she thought, watching as a battle was about to unravel.

-------

Well, there it is, chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!


	5. A Misdirected Revenge

**Disclaimer**

**Sekowari- yes there is quite a bit of misunderstandings, some that will cause alot of conflict. You're in luck, Kagome is going to find out that Kagura is Bankotsu very soon. Thanks for reviewing! I love hearing from you guys.**

**Skitzoflame- Thanks for reviewing! I hope I get to hear from you again!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- A Misdirected Revenge**

"Too bad InuYasha, I think we would've made a great pair. But, I could never be with someone who killed my brother!" Jakotsu yelled and lashed his sword out towards InuYasha again. He felt his blood boiling and the rage within him grew. He would show no mercy to his brother's killer.

InuYasha jumped out of the sword's way and began to run towards Jakotsu; Tetsusaiga poised high in the air. He could hear Kagome's cries from behind him. The desperate tone in her voice told him to come back so he wouldn't get hurt, but he ignored her plea and continued to charge towards Jakotsu. If for anything, he was fighting for Kagome, his friends, and of course, his own pride.

Jakotsu laughed hysterically and lashed his sword towards the hanyou. It was as if he could feel insanity flooding into his mind, and he suddenly found the whole situation funny, yet maddening. "You worthless half-demon!" He hollered as InuYasha again, dodged his sword's deadly path.

InuYasha plunged full force into Jakotsu, and grunted as the human's sword nicked his arm through his hoari. A jolt ran through his body as he locked blades with Jakotsu's sword. "I never killed Bankotsu, but whoever did; stole my victory!" He shouted angrily, staring at Jakotsu between blades with his fangs bared. "To make for that loss of victory, I'll finish you off! Then you and your filthy brother can be together again, in hell!" InuYasha hollered, and with a boost of his demon strength, he threw Jakotsu to the ground with a brute shove.

"You're a liar InuYasha! NO one else would have the guts to kill the leader of The Band of Seven!" Jakotsu retorted as he picked himself up off the ground, a sick grin crossing his lips.

"Really? Thanks for the compliment, but I know one bastard who has the guts to kill anything and anyone; Naraku!" The inu-hanyou shouted and let the tip of his massive sword touch the ground.

"InuYasha! Jakotsu has a jewel shard!" Kagome yelled from where all of InuYasha's companions stood.

Jakotsu watched as the Tetsusaiga's energy whirled around itself, ready for attack. He knew what attack was coming, but he felt no fear. He stood there to fight for his departed brother. "Naraku wouldn't kill Bankotsu, he was one of aniki's allies!" He started towards the hanyou, this time attacking him head on. He didn't plan on missing anymore by lashing his sword out form a distance.

"Looks like Naraku's at a disadvantage, I get to have his jewel shard!" "Wind Scar!" Came the name of the ground-splitting attack that headed towards Jakotsu.

Jakotsu's eyes widened in horror as he saw the blast raging towards him, and knew he couldn't stop it. "Aaaaaaahh!" He screamed out in agony as the attack hit him head on and sent him flying through the air. He hit the ground seconds later, gasping for the air that the fall had knocked out of him. He tried regaining himself, but for the moment all he could see was a bright white light. 'I must've hit my head hard.' He thought and tried to get up. His sight came back and he rose his upper body slightly, then fell back down coughing monotonously.

InuYasha stood in the same spot he had been when he released the wind scar. The dust the attack sent up slowly faded away, and he could see the still form of Jakotsu lying a hundred or so feet away. "Huh, it seems I've finally finished him off." He said to himself and walked towards the human.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stood speechlessly watching their hanyou friend as he neared Jakotsu. "A blow like that would kill any human." Miroku said, breaking the intense silence.

"Wait! I think he's still alive!" Kagome said. She could just barely hear Jakotsu coughing.

"Yeah, but he won't be alive for much longer. The smell of his blood is filling the air." Shippou said. He covered his nose with his arm, the smell of the blood was making his nose curl.

"So, you're not dead after all. I must admit Jakotsu, you certainly are strong for a human, but you're still a human. I can smell your death rising from your blood." InuYasha said coldly. His shadow hovered over Jakotsu. "Would you like me to finish you off painlessly, or leave you be, to die on your own?" He asked, enjoying the smell of his enemy's demise.

Jakotsu coughed up blood, trying to give the hanyou an answer. "Let..me..," he coughed a few more times, "give you...something in return...for...my painless death." He choked out and began to rise to his feet.

"Huh?" InuYasha was confused as to what he meant by giving him something in return. 'What the! He's getting up!' Quickly he held out Tetsusaiga in front of himself defensively.

Jakotsu rose with his back facing InuYasha. He staggered once and then regained his posture.

"Jakotsu." Suikotsu whispered so low it was barely audible. He stood back watching everything that was going on. He hadn't helped his brother, knowing that this fight was his and Jakotsu would feel dishonored if he had interfered. He knew this was a battle to the death, and Jakotsu's revenge for his closest brother's death.

"I can't believe it! Jakotsu is actually standing!" Miroku said. All four of them watched intensely.

'InuYasha be careful.' Kagome's heart was beating fast. She didn't want InuYasha to let his guard down yet.

"InuYasha, this is for...Bankotsu!" Jakotsu yelled and quickly slashed InuYasha right in the middle of his stomach, knocking Tetsusaiga out of his hands. His attack was so fast that it whipped out in a blur.

"Aaaah!" InuYasha screamed out, and grabbed his stomach desperately.

Jakotsu dropped his sword and fell to the ground. He landed on his back, in his own pool of blood and looked down at himself. There was no hope for him as the immense gash running up his front, bled streams of blood. The last thing Jakotsu saw was InuYasha falling to his knees, and then he fell into an eternal darkness.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed out all the care she always had for him. She ran out onto the battlefield and headed towards the hanyou's side. "InuYasha, let me look at your wound." She said, lying a hand on his shoulder, trying to find his eyes through his bangs.

"I'll...be fine. Just...go away for a moment." He replied, his voice had a slight crackle to it.

Kagome stepped back hesitantly, hurt by his words. She watched as he slowly began to rise and turn around. His body was still hunched over, but Kagome saw a flash of red in his eyes. She knew what she had to do. Running past InuYasha, she picked up his sword and then ran back to him. "Here." She said softly, and held the sword out towards him.

InuYasha removed a bloody hand to retrieve his sword and began to slowly walk back.

Kagome noticed though, that he wasn't exactly heading for the group. She followed where his eyes were looking, and they were staring directly at Suikotsu. "InuYasha, No! You're too wounded to fight!" She hollered from behind him. But, the hanyou didn't listen and he continued towards Suikotsu.

"Kagome, get back here!" Sango called her.

Knowing that it was hopeless to get InuYasha to stop, Kagome ran back to join her group. "I hate just standing here and doing nothing." She said as she stared at InuYasha.

Suikotsu couldn't help but feel his own fear build up inside him as InuYasha walked towards him. He didn't want to fight, and he knew Bankotsu wouldn't want the rest of his brothers dying just because of him. He'd want them to live. "InuYasha, I do not want to fight you." He said, hoping to see InuYasha stop coming towards him.

"That's the first." Miroku said to Sango and Kagome

"Why not? Don't you want to get revenge now for Jakotsu's death?" Came the cold reply. InuYasha stopped and raised his head to look at Suikotsu.

"No, Bankotsu would want me to live, not give up my life to avenge another brother's death." With that, Suikotsu turned around to leave on the wooded path he came from.

"Too bad, Jakotsu didn't get his revenge on the person that actually killed Bankotsu." InuYasha said emotionlessly.

Suikotsu stopped for a moment and a tear rolled down his cheek when he heard what InuYasha had said. Then, without a word he continued walking and disappeared into the path.

"InuYasha, please. Let me look at your wound." Kagome pleaded as she walked up to his bent body. She hated it when he wouldn't let her help him, and pretended it was only a scratch. He may be able to heal in a shorter period of time than humans, but her antibiotics could still sure help. They could at least make his wound feel slightly better until it fully healed.

InuYasha turned to her and looked into her wandering eyes. "Fine." He said, giving her the okay to go ahead and tend to his wound. He fought with his pride to give into her, and his physical emotions won. He always enjoyed the feel of Kagome's soft fingertips sliding against his skin, and her warm hands rubbing against his back as she wrapped a piece of cloth around him to stop the blood.

Kagome was happy he let her help him out, and tended to his wound without a word.

"InuYasha, so many times you fought with Jakotsu, and the time you kill him is when he thought you killed his brother. I wonder what made it easier this time?" Miroku said, rubbing his chin with his fingers in deep thought.

"Maybe if he didn't talk so much, he wouldn't have been killed so easily." InuYasha said scornfully from his spot on the ground. He lifted his stomach up as Kagome brought the cloth around for the last time, and tied it off.

"InuYasha, if I'm not mistaken; you were talking a lot too." Miroku said, holding his staff at his side as he usually did.

"Shut up!" The hanyou shouted back and slowly lifted himself up; this time a bit less painfully.

Kagome watched him to make sure she secured the bandage well enough. "Poor Jakotsu didn't even fight the right guy, or girl, which ever one it is." She said, gazing over at the body left in its own puddle of blood.

"You're feeling sorry for him!" InuYasha said, flabbergasted by her remark.

"Well, yes. The person closest to him was killed, and little did he know that you weren't his brother's killer. It must have been awful to hear that your own brother had been killed." She said calmly.

"That's our Kagome, always thinking of others, even if they are our enemy. You're so...how could I put this...selfless." Miroku said, placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Hey, get your hand off of her monk!" InuYasha hollered. He was in no state to pick a fight with the monk, but he would if he touched Kagome in a perverted way.

"Calm down InuYasha. It was only a friendly pat on the shoulder." Miroku said, moving a foot away from the miko. He loved getting the arrogant hanyou going.

"I'll give you a friendly"

"InuYasha!" Kagome interrupted.

"You wouldn't sit me when I'm badly wounded, would you?" He said, staring at her with wide golden eyes.

"I thought it was only a scratch." Kagome replied, her eye twitching.

InuYasha gulped.

Kagome calmed herself, feeling the rage meter go back down.

"We should get going to the village. The sun is setting already." Miroku said, taking InuYasha's attention away from Kagome.

"Miroku's right, let's go before it gets dark." Sango encouraged.

InuYasha grunted in agreement and let Miroku lead the way. He hung back with Kagome, walking slower than he usually did. He knew if he moved too much that he'd end up making his wound worse, and then it would probably bleed through the bandage.

Kagome walked silently beside the hanyou. She watched him out of the corner of her eye to make sure he was okay.

The rest of the way to the village was silent and peaceful. Not one of them said a word, except Miroku and Sango, whom Kagome could've swore she heard whispering to each other.

"InuYasha, you should go to Kaede and rest. All this walking couldn't have helped that cut." Kagome said. She knew it irritated him when she talked of his battle wounds, but she only was looking out for him and didn't want him to get worse.

"Fine, I'll go to the old hag." He replied, and headed to Kaede's hut.

* * *

"Oh, I'm tired." Kagome yawned as she crawled out of the well. The sun had just risen and it was so far a bright day. 'I wonder how Kagura is.' She thought and walked towards her house. 'I'm going to be so tired in school today.' She felt like there was a brick in her head, giving her a headache. 

"Good morning Kagome." Her mother greeted her daughter at the door with a warm smile.

"Morning." Kagome replied lifelessly.

"Kagome, are you hurt?" Her mother asked, looking at all the blood on her daughter's uniform.

Kagome looked down at herself. "Oh no. InuYasha had a big fight with someone." She explained, heading towards her room.

"Is he okay?" Her mother asked before her daughter disappeared up the stairs.

"Yes, he is now." She replied and began to walk up the stairs towards her room. Luckily she had three uniforms and could just change into a clean one. It had cost her quite a bit, but she had bought two more uniforms when she started going to the feudal era a lot at the age of fifteen. Having more than one, made it so much easier for her. She got to her room and slowly opened the door. She looked over at Kagura and swore that if looks could kill, she would've fallen dead right then. Kagura was sitting on Kagome's bed with her head hung, and fists down on the bed like an ape would walk. Her face seemed to show anger, annoyance, impatience, and determination.

Bankotsu looked over at the miko, a spark of hope flooding his emotions. He had hoped she would return soon, so that he could get another chance at going back through the well. He knew the well was the way back home, it had to be, InuYasha and Kagome made it so obvious.

"Morning Kagura." She said politely, and headed for her dresser to get a clean uniform.

Bankotsu didn't greet her back; he just intensely stared at her as she crossed the room. He couldn't help but notice the blood stain on the front of her uniform and was very curious to know whose blood it is. It obviously wasn't her, since she shows no signs of pain.

Kagome could see the girl staring at her and started to feel creeped out. 'Awkward.' She thought, suddenly wanting to get her uniform and quickly leave.

"What's all the blood from?" He asked before she left.

"Oh, it was just one of my friends. He got in a fight with his enemy. The blood got on me because I helped bandage his wound up." She explained, smiling as if to tell the girl 'its nothing.'

Bankotsu tried his hardest not to smirk. Inside he grinned and chuckled, knowing her male friend must've been InuYasha. As far as he knew, her only other male friend was that monk, and the monk seemed a lot less violent than InuYasha. "Umm...is he alright?" He asked, trying to sound as if he cared.

"He is now. He jus needs to rest and take it easy." She replied, hoping that the hanyou was at Kaede's resting and not bruting because she was gone.

Bankotsu couldn't help but wonder who InuYasha had fought. He wanted to know who wounded him. "What's his enemy's name?" He asked out of curiosity.

Kagome looked at her, wondering why she had such an interest in her friend's life. She wasn't sure if she should tell her his name, but knew it wasn't like she knew Jakotsu or anything about the feudal era. "He fought a guy named Jakotsu." She replied.

Bankotsu's heart skipped a beat. 'Dammit Jakotsu! You shouldn't fight InuYasha while I'm not there! What if something happened to you?' He talked to himself inwardly. He suddenly feared that his brother might be hurt badly. If he couldn't defeat InuYasha himself, then Jakotsu certainly couldn't. 'At least I know Jakotsu got InuYasha good.' He thought, trying to see a positive side in it. Lifting his head he noticed Kagome was staring at him and quickly thought of something to say that would hide his interest. "Jakotsu huh? That's a different name." He said. 'That was a lame recovery.' He thought.

"Yeah, kinda." Kagome said. "Well, I have to change for school, and so do you. I'm going to use the washroom and then you can after me if you need to okay." She said with a smile and then left the room.

"School. I don't want to go back to that school thing." He said, looking around the room. 'What am I suppose to get changed in?' He wondered, he didn't want to wear another girly uniform thing again.

Within moments his thoughts went back to Jakotsu. He hoped that his brother was alright. 'Why would he even pick a fight with InuYasha when I'm gone?' He wondered. The only time Jakotsu would see InuYasha was when he accidentally ran into him or if he was following Bankotsu. And even then, he would usually just go on about how handsome the hanyou is. 'In order for Jakotsu to fight with InuYasha like that, he'd have to have a good reason.' Bankotsu wished that he could get to go back and see his brother, but he had a feeling that it would be awhile before he gets to go back, unless he did something about it.

"You're still not changed?" Kagome said as she walked back into the room. "You don't want to be late for school." She said, wishing that Kagura would get ready. She just seemed to be there thinking, but not moving.

"Is the bathroom free." Bankotsu asked.

"Yes."

With that, he got off the bed and headed down the stairs.

'What's wrong with this girl?' Kagome wondered.

Bankotsu turned off to the room where they cleaned clothes, and found his clothes clean and hanging from a line. He pulled them down and then went into the bathroom to change into them. 'This is much better." He said to himself. He felt much better in his own baggy clothes than in those tight, skin showing girl's clothes. After washing up, he went back up to Kagome's room and found her packing books into her yellow pack.

"That's not the school uniform." She said, getting irritated that she wouldn't just get ready for school.

"I'm not going to school." He said almost demandingly.

"Why not!" She asked, suddenly not seeing the girl as a sweet, lost soul anymore. She was pretty outspoken for someone that has been without a home.

"Because I don't need to or want to." He replied, crossing his arms.

"But, everyone needs to go to school." Kagome said, trying not to raise her voice from frustration.

"Take me to the well." He ordered. He wasn't fooling around anymore, and he didn't care what she thought of him, or if she found out he was Bankotsu. He just wanted to go back to where he came from.

"What?" She asked, surprised by her demand. Now she was royally confused. 'Why does she want to go to the well so bad? She's pretty much demanding me to take her.'

"You heard me. Take me to the well." He said with a threatening voice.

Kagome stared at her and then decided it was best to obey her. At the moment she looked pretty savage, and Kagome didn't want to get on her bad side. Maybe it was best she found out why Kagura wants to go to the well anyway. "Follow me then." She said coldly and left the room.

Bankotsu smirked and followed the girl down the stairs and out the doors. 'Yes, now I can go back to my brothers. I don't know how they are going to take it though when I try and tell them that my body is a girl.' He thought.

"Here it is." She said, standing by the well and looking at Kagura.

"I want to go through it. How can I get through it?" He asked, looking down into the dark well.

"Through it? You can't go through a well." She lied.

Bankotsu walked over to her and then grabbed her by the shirt. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you and InuYasha go through it, and I know it goes to my world." He said, raising his voice to scare her.

'Who is this girl?' Kagome wondered. 'I guess I have to tell her. She knows what the well does.' "I get through by the jewel shards." She said, holding the pieces that hung on a necklace around her neck.

"But I had a jewel shard...three actually." He said, putting Kagome down and feeling the side of his neck. "They are still there. Are you lying to me!" He asked. "Last time I jumped in the well, it didn't let me through." He said, slightly confused now.

"No, I'm not lying to you. Sometimes if the well doesn't want to let someone through, they just won't get through. Maybe you're meant to stay in this era." She tried explaining, but her thoughts were wondering as to why she had jewel shards.

"No, I'm not. I want you to get me through." He said, suddenly panicking that he might be stuck in this world forever.

"Well, just hold on to me then." She said, getting ready to jump in.

"No problem, any lady that asks me to hold them, I'll sure hold." He said, smirking and putting an arm around Kagome.

"Ewe, um Kagura, are you...?" Kagome asked. She felt gross now thinking that she might have a lesbian hanging off of her.

Bankotsu took a moment to realize what he just said. She didn't know he was Bankotsu. "What? No! Let's just jump in the well okay!" He said, embarrassed at what he said.

"Alright, here it goes." She said and they both jumped into the darkness until the bright blue light would surround them and take them to the past.

**AN: Yay, I finished the chapter! Hope you guys liked it. There wasn't as many reviews for the last chapter...so make me feel a little better please and let me know what you guys are thinking. Anyway, I hope that the next update will be posted soon.**


	6. Taking the Beating

**Chapter 6 - Taking the Beating**

Kagome stood, brushing herself off. She had made it to the feudal era, but was afraid to say that Kagura didn't. Usually she would break into a fit of panic, digging the ground and jumping in once again. But what after Kagura had done to her just before they jumped into the well, she wasn't really that sad about not having her there. She couldn't believe she had a psycho possibly from the feudal era sleeping in _her_ room, living in _her_ house. It sent chills up her spine.

But then it hit her. What if she went all psycho on her family, what if Kagome came back to no family, all killed in cold-blood. What if there was red blood splattered everywhere when she got back. By now, Kagome didn't doubt this girl could do that, she _did_ lift her up and _did_ threaten her. This girl was a madwoman!

Kagome began to dig, but soon realizing (like all the other times), that wasn't going to work. So she stood, making her way out of the well slowly. Once she reached the top she just sat in the grassy field, letting the wind hit her whole body. Climbing a deep well took a lot out of her, especially when she didn't have InuYasha to help her. Even then, it did get a little tiresome.

With her chest heaving up and down, she stood, turning around and stepping on the edge of the well. She looked down at it. Everytime she had a little doubt she wasn't going to make it home, or make it to the feudal era, who wouldn't? She does jump into a well, after all.

She took one last big breath. "1, 2, 3, 4..."

"Am I the one you're looking for? Kagura," came a voice from behind her. It was a cocky voice, and sounded strangely familiar. It had such a boyish tone to it. It sounded like ... a deeper voiced Kagura.

Kagome just stood still, her eyes large and staring off into the distance, though at nothing. The wind picked up, causing her hair to fly into her face, the green blades of grass to sway to the side and a raven braid to reach the corner of her eye. '_A ... braid_?'

Kagome took a breath, the shock slowly wearing off and her bravery coming back, "Kagura? Is that you? ... You wench!"

The person behind her chuckled, and chuckled more, and then chuckled more and more. Finally it stopped, and then Kagome felt cold eyes on her. This frightened her more; Kagura did show some signs of being a lesbian back at the well. Kagome didn't hate lesbians personally; she just disliked the fact that they may look at her in a lustful way.

Kagome gulped, she wasn't sure if this was Kagura, but if so, this sure wasn't the innocent, parentless and homeless girl she found at the well. This wasn't the same girl that took a long time just to pee. This was a more intelligent, not-so-innocent girl who sounded very trained in this kind of stuff.

Almost like an assassin.

_Assassin._

Kagome gasped in realization. She now knew whom her attitude resembled; she now knew whose voice this sounded like. '_Bankotsu_.'

'Kagura' took a breath behind her, and Kagome could feel his or her grin, "I am not a wench. Didn't you even recognize the clothing? So dimwitted you are, Kagome."

Kagome was about to spit out something, probably something mean, but then Kagura began again.

"I don't know how I ended up at your place. And I don't know how I became a girl, but I don't wanna be a gir—hey! Look at this I'm back! Look! I have my abs! I have my braid! My everything! And my ... yeah, it's there."

Kagome just stood and listened. It sounded as if Kagura was a guy. In fact, Kagome was one hundred percent sure Kagura was a guy.

"Ban-Bankotsu?"

A chuckle was heard from behind Kagome. That settled it, this was Bankotsu. But how? How in heaven or earth could this happen? How could Bankotsu become a girl and appear in her era? And then she thought hard; it had to be Naraku. Naraku had to have had to do this. No one else could, and him and Bankotsu were allies.

But ... _how_?

Kagome suddenly turned around, prepared to see Bankotsu, and when she did, she met with his cerulean eyes and his cocky grin standing a little ways behind her. She knew this was coming, but she couldn't help but feel her heart jump in fear and gasp, falling off the well and landing on her butt. She quickly crawled backwards in fear until her back hit the hard word of the well and all she did was sit.

Bankotsu burst out in laughter, a smile on his face, he began to walk towards her. "Oh, come on, Kagome. I've been living with you for a few days now and haven't hurt you. What makes you think I would?" Once he was standing above her, he offered his hand.

'_Maybe because you're a ruthless assassin and try to kill me and my friends everytime we meet_!' Kagome screamed in her mind, but wasn't going to risk her life by yelling at him when he stood so close.

"Come on, Kagome, don't sit there all day," Bankotsu said, wobbling his hand up and down to try to get her to grab it. He smiled down at her, his handsome face shining.

Kagome couldn't help but realize how handsome he looked and smiled back. She reached up her hand and grabbed his as he clutched his around hers. He helped her up.

Kagome just stood in front of him, both of them staring at each other. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe being in her era changed him. Or maybe he just liked her now. Whatever it was, she didn't mind. She could have stayed there forever, staring into those eyes, him staring into hers, for some strange reason she just melted into them, until suddenly, she got an unexpected blow to the cheek.

Kagome's head went to the side with the blow and she fell to the ground. Groaning and rubbing her bruised cheek. She looked up at Bankotsu who stared down at her with bloodthirsty eyes. If he could turn demon, then he would now. And if looks could kill, Bankotsu would drop dead at that moment.

'_What an asshole_!'

Bankotsu began to walk towards her again, this time not hiding the fact that he wanted to hurt her, and he bent down, grabbing on her arms and trying to pick her up. Kagome struggled and pounded on him with her fists but he was too strong for her to get away.

"LET GO OF ME BAKA!"

Bankotsu smirked and threw her to the side, and once again she fell on the hard ground. Kagome just lay there for a few moments, taking in what was going on. She was still surprised that Kagura was actually Bankotsu and that Bankotsu had magically turned into a girl, but she had other things to deal with now. She had a bloodthirsty assassin after her. And when is that ever good?

Kagome helped herself up slowly with shaking arms, groaning, her side suddenly got a pain and she screamed, earning a smirk from Bankotsu. Kagome looked to her side and saw a big gray rock sticking out from the ground; she rubbed her side again, only causing the same pain.

Kagome wasn't going to be able to go through this much longer. Bankotsu had her now, especially after the damage he had done to her. And where was InuYasha? He was usually always there the minute after she climbs out of the well. But then again, he didn't know she was coming back.

She just hoped her scent would reach him soon, or at least Shippou or Kirara.

Bankotsu stood above her now, looking down at her with his evil grin, "I got you now," he said, reaching down and grabbing the collar of her school uniform. "You were a good fight, but face it ... you have no chance," Bankotsu said while lifting her up to his eye level. It didn't surprise Kagome, though, he did carry that huge sword around, she was nothing compared to it and he could probably hold Kagome like that for a long time.

But no, Kagome wasn't any damsel in distress! She was Kagome Higurashi, master archer, okay, well, maybe that was over exaggerated, but she was Kagome Higurashi and Kagome Higurashi _never_ gives up!

"I'm afraid, that it me who has you!" Kagome said, causing a look of confusion on Bankotsu's face, and then suddenly, Kagome's hand came up and slapped Bankotsu as hard as she could over his face.

Bankotsu dropped Kagome, covering his face with his sleeve and staggering back a little.

'_Must have got him in the eye,_ _too_,' Kagome thought with a victorious smile, lying on the ground with her arms holding her up so she could watch, and once again finding herself on the ground.

"WENCH!" Bankotsu screamed, uncovering his face.

"Oh no, he's in super-savage mode," Kagome said to herself, getting up and running on the other side of the well to create a 'wall' so-to-speak between them.

Bankotsu roared in anger and ran towards the well, ready to kill. She had pierced his pride by actually hurting him enough for him to show it.

He ran towards the well and jumped right across it. What did she think he was? A chick? He could jump around that any day, especially with his training.

Without any thought he grabbed her shirt and shoved her to the ground, he went to his knees on the ground also, hovering right over her, breathing heavily, he prepared to end her life by grabbing her head, readying his arms to twist her neck to the side. But then something hit him. Jakotsu ... he had to know if he was all right.

Bankotsu looked down at the girl with a serious face and let go of her head, but stayed above her so she wouldn't try anything. He looked into her eyes to see if any lies would come out, and then he broke through her every once in a while groaning in attempts to get free,

"What happened to Jakotsu, wench?"

Kagome still struggled to get free, but soon realized that wasn't going to happen. She now wished that she had chased the girl out of her well. If so, none of this would have happened. She looked up into his eyes at his question. And hesitated,

"He ... umm ... InuYasha..."

"ON WITH IT!"

"He..."

"KAGOME! OH, KAGOME! I CAN SMELL YOU!"

Kagome's head snapped towards the woods around them at hearing the happy voice of the hanyou. Inside her mind a party went off, almost about to cry in happiness that InuYasha had smelt her. But on the outside, she just stared at the woods, her chest heaving up and down and no longer struggling.

Bankotsu's head snapped up also at InuYasha's voice. He cursed the hanyou, in no time he would smell his scent too and he didn't feel like fighting him. He just wanted answers and the wench below him to die at his hands.

At this time, Kagome quickly kneed Bankotsu in the groin, earning a loud moan from the assassin as he fell to the side. Kagome quickly got up and ran towards the woods from whence InuYasha was coming. She ran as quickly as she could before Bankotsu could gain his barrens again and catch her. This was hell, pure hell. She was living with an assassin all this time and didn't know it. Wait till her mother found out, and her mother _was_ going to find out because she would want to know where Kagura went.

"OH, KAGOME!"

Kagome could see InuYasha coming from the woods; he was jumping up and down as high as he could, making it look like he was bouncing. In no time he bounced out of the woods and into the field, landing by the well.

"Kagome?"

"Over here InuYasha!"

InuYasha looked over to Kagome who was now running back to the well again.

And then he looked to the other side, his eyes widened in anger and amazement. "Bankotsu? Y-you're dead." Anger began to boil in InuYasha's blood and he set his hand on Tetsusaiga.

----

Hmm ... it seems as if I left the same cliffhanger as the last chapter I wrote. Last chapter InuYasha just took out Tetsusaiga on Jakotsu, and now preparing to fight Bankotsu. I must make a different one next time! Actually, I more or less do this to let my sister know where to start off and like a subject right away to know to write about; it's easier to do that. But anyway, please review, and I am sorry if my writing wasn't the best, but my budgie bird died today, so please understand, I am still a little sad. Love you, Charlie!

We're losing our inspiration because of the lack of reviews ... it makes us sad. Please review.


	7. A Promise to Keep

**Disclaimer **

BadBoysMistress- hehe, I'm glad you like the story!

I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it- haha, I love your name.

Kogas ice kitten- thanks, lol I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well!

Gizmo369- lol, I know I wouldn't want to be hit by Bankotsu.

blueeyedchibi- thank you so much! The plot and idea of this story goes to you!

Lonely Athrun Zala- thank you so much!

Skitzoflame- I always love to see your review!

**AN: Hope you all like this chapter! Sorry the update took so long. Now, here is some Bankotsu charm!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7- A Promise to Keep**

"I'm dead? I don't feel dead." Bankotsu said, looking down at himself humorously.

"Kagome, run for it!" InuYasha yelled. He could see the blood stain on Kagome's shirt and wanted her to get away from Bankotsu. "What did you do to her?" He shouted, baring his fangs.

"Me? Well, me and Kagome here were just getting to know each other." He said, grabbing hold of Kagome's waist before she could get away. He grinned at the irate hanyou.

Kagome winced as the side of her hit Bankotsu. 'I need to get that rock out.' She thought, moving her hand towards her bleeding side.

"Oh, did you need help with that Kagome?" Bankotsu said friendly and looked own at where the rock was lodged.

"Don't touch her! Let her go!" InuYasha shouted. He would have sent a deadly blow at the human already if it weren't for Kagome being in Bankotsu's hold. "She has nothing to do with this! This is between me and you!"

"Don't touch it! I can get it out myself!" Kagome hollered, trying to pull away from his hand.

Bankotsu reached his hand towards her and yanked the rock out of her side. "Oh, but I think Kagome has a lot to do with this." He said, smirking at InuYasha. He held the bloodied rock up in his hand for the hanyou to see. "You kill me, you kill this pretty little thing." He said, holding Kagome out in front of him.

"You bastard! And you were suppose to be dead!" InuYasha said angrily. Now he regretted believing what that newspaper had said. He should've known that Bankotsu couldn't be killed that easily.

Kagome closed her eyes and tears flowed down her face from the pain that shot up her side. Fortunately, the pain lessened after he had pulled out the rock.

"InuYasha, what are you going to do? Stand there staring at me and let Kagome bleed to death?" Bankotsu said maliciously. He dropped the rock beside him.

InuYasha growled. He didn't know what to do. It killed him inside to see Kagome in such pain. He knew Bankotsu was right, if Kagome didn't get something to stop the bleeding soon, then...he didn't want to think about it. He could see the blood flowing down her leg. "What do you want me to do for you to let Kagome go?" He growled deeply.

Bankotsu lifted his eyes like he was thinking. "I want you to tell me where Jakotsu is." He replied. Just thinking that his brother could be hurt made a depressing feeling sweep over him.

"Um, I don't know." InuYasha said. He didn't want to tell Bankotsu that he killed Jakotsu when Kagome was in his grasp.

"Don't play coy with me! You know where he is!" Bankotsu shouted. "Tell me now or I'll kill her!"

'You'll probably kill her even if I tell you.' InuYasha thought. He looked into Kagome's watery brown eyes and decided it would be best to tell Bankotsu the truth before he hurts her more. "I killed your damn brother! He isn't anywhere!" He hollered.

Bankotsu felt his heart stop for a moment, but quickly felt the deepest hatred for InuYasha.

Kagome looked up at Bankotsu and was surprised to see shining tears holding onto the rim of his eyelids. 'So, he's not just a heartless killer. He does have feelings.' She thought, noticing the sudden heartbroken look on his face. Even his hold on her loosened, but for some reason she didn't run.

"InuYasha, I swear on my own life that I will get revenge for my brother's death." He said coldly. He inwardly made a promise to himself, that he wouldn't break. He would've killed InuYasha right then if he had more than just his own hands. 'I wish I had my Banryuu.' He thought.

InuYasha almost flinched from the coldness in Bankotsu's voice. He sounded so serious that InuYasha almost believed that Bankotsu would kill him. "Fine, you can try and kill me after you give Kagome back." He said, wishing Kagome was safe in his arms.

"You took something away that was very dear to me. Now, you can see what it feels like." He said and picked Kagome up. He could feel the blood from her wound get all over his hand. If he was going to let the girl live then he would have to stop the bleeding fast.

Kagome had no will to fight Bankotsu. She felt extremely light headed and dizzy. 'He used the word 'dear?'' She thought and her eyes began to blur. Just before she blacked out, she felt two strong arms lift her up off the ground.

"Hey, you can't take her!" InuYasha shouted. 'No, Kagome!'

Bankotsu turned his back on InuYasha and began to walk towards the forest. "Remember, if you try anything, you'll hurt her also." He said and disappeared into the thick woods.

InuYasha stood staring in the direction that Bankotsu had disappeared. "No, how could I let this happen?" He asked himself. 'I couldn't save her, just like I didn't save Kikyou from Naraku fifty years ago.' He thought despairingly. "Kagome!"

Bankotsu heard InuYasha's painful cry from far behind him. Usually he would've smirked at the hanyou's pain, but he could only think of Jakotsu. 'Jakotsu, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there.' He said inwardly. He hoped that Jakotsu's death had been quick and painless, but he doubted it. No battle with InuYasha would be quick and painless.

'Now, what should I do with her?' He wondered, looking down at the limp girl in his arms. 'She's going to bleed to death if I don't get something to stop it.' He thought and found a small clearing where he could set her down. The blood was all over her skirt and top. 'That was a pretty big rock.'

He glanced around to see if someone was there and then ripped a strip of Kagome's shirt off. She would probably hit him when she wakes since the strip he ripped off made it so her stomach showed, but that didn't really matter right now. "Look, you got your blood all over my clothes." He said to the lifeless form below him. "You know, you're pretty cute when you're just lying there." He said more to himself than to Kagome.

Stretching the piece of clothing, he arched her mid section up and wrapped it around her wound. "This should help." He said and stared down at the girl. 'Why am I saving her? Just moments ago I almost killed her. I know! I'm going to keep her alive so that I can torture InuYasha! InuYasha will know she is with me, and that will drive him crazy.' He thought. 'And one day when I get my Banryuu back, I'll get my revenge.'

"Kagome. Kagome!" Bankotsu hollered while he shook her. "Wake up! I don't want to have to carry you around all day." He said, shaking her again. He watched as her eyes slowly opened.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as soon as she seen who was holding her. She kicked her feet and quickly moved away from him. "Where is InuYasha?" She asked, looking all around. 'I'm in a forest?'

"Ha, that coward couldn't even save you. He's probably run off crying." Bankotsu replied with a smirk.

"What did you do to him?" She asked furiously.

"Nothing." He replied truthfully. "Get up, we have to get moving." He ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Why am I with you anyway?" She hollered and rose to her feet. "Ah! And why is my shirt a lot shorter?" She said, instantly covering the part of her stomach that showed.

"You're with me simply because I kept you. If it wasn't for your shirt, then you would be dead right now." He answered matter of factly. He almost laughed at the way she tried to cover a part of her stomach.

Kagome glanced down at her stomach and noticed that she had a tight band tied around her, and on the one side she could see where the blood from her wound was. 'I guess he's right, but he couldn't even use his own clothes to rip?'

"Come on, you're slowing me down." The impatient assassin said, motioning for her to follow him.

'Hm, where does that sound familiar?' She thought, remembering all the times that InuYasha said that. 'Maybe I should thank him for saving me. No, he's a violent, no-good killer! I shouldn't apologize to him, he's the one that caused this wound!' She said inwardly, making herself angry with him. "Why would I want to follow you?" She asked, pointing her finger at him.

"Aren't you even thankful for me saving you?" He asked, looking back at her.

'It's almost as if he heard my thoughts.' "Why would I thank you! You're the one that caused my wounds!" She yelled, stomping up to him.

"Ah, correction, it was only one wound." He said in a know it all way. "And I did not cause it. It was simply where you let yourself fall, and the rock being there at the time that caused your wound." He said.

"What kind of reasoning is that?" Kagome said, clenching her fists and staring straight up into his face.

Bankotsu looked at her cute, angry face. She was a mere inch away from him and she was practically sticking her face in his. How could he not? Moving an inch forward he locked his lips with hers, and stole a kiss from her. 'She didn't even see it coming.' He thought as she quickly pulled away from him and looked shocked.

Kagome couldn't believe what he just did. For a moment she stood stunned, unknowing what to do next or say next. 'This guy is definitely different than InuYasha.' She thought. InuYasha never did anything sexual to her or even tried, but Bankotsu did it like it was nothing. Pulling herself together, she put her angry face back on. "Hey! Why did you do that?" She said, this time keeping her distance.

"What do you think I am? A monk? If you're standing that close to me, I can't help but kiss you." He said like it was completely normal and crossed his arms.

'Hmph, I happen to know a monk that is the most lecherous person I've ever met. But, I think you might have just showed me that there is worse than Miroku.' Kagome thought. "Just because I'm a woman!" She said. Forgetting instantly to stay away from him, she stomped up to him again.

"Exactly. See you're catching on fast." He said sarcastically. He could only laugh inwardly when he watched her madly stomp up to him again. 'Does she forget that easily?' He wondered.

"Are you saying that I'm an airhead!"

Bankotsu smirked and then leaned in again and stole a small kiss from her soft lips. "Not the term I was thinking, but sure whatever you take it as." He replied.

Kagome backed away again and downed herself for going near him again. What she couldn't understand was why she was getting this feeling in her body that told her to stay close to him. His lips had been so warm, and his face was so sadistic. "You can't keep doing that!"

"Then just don't get so close to me." He said like it was a common sense thing.

Kagome just looked at him. 'He's right. I'll have to make sure I just stay in my own space.' She thought.

"Do you get that close to InuYasha when you're angry with him?" Bankotsu asked her. He could tell she was still in thinking mode.

'Yeah, I do. And InuYasha never acted as if my closeness affected him. He would just yell back at me.' She thought. "Well, yeah." She answered shyly.

"And he didn't do anything?"

"Of course he did, he hollered back at me." She replied.

"What a boy. Unless, he does have feelings for you, and is just good at hiding them." He replied, smirking at her. "But, me I just can't help myself if a pretty woman is around. But, afterwards I just usually have to kill the woman anyway." He said.

"What!" Kagome couldn't believe what he just said. 'He kills the woman that he kissed? He really is an assassin. I don't know if I want to follow him. Then again, what choice do I have? He doesn't seem like he'd hurt me right now.' She said, trying to come to a conclusion in her head.

"Well, Kagome, I am an assassin. A natural born killer." He said proudly. "Now come on, we've wasted enough time just standing here." He said, starting to walk.

'He's says that like he's proud of it. Wait, he is proud of it.' She thought and then started to follow behind him. 'And I can't believe he just kissed me. Twice!' Remembering why, she made sure she kept her distance behind him. "Where exactly are we supposed to be going?" She asked, looking all around. The forest looked slightly familiar to her.

"We're going to see Naraku."

**

* * *

**

**AN: Well, sorry for the long wait guys, it's hard to get things updated quickly when you have a few stories on the go. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
